Isu (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Jupiter= |-|Juno= |-|Minerva= |-|Consus= |-|Durga= |-|Aletheia= |-|Hermes Trismegistus= |-|Aphrodite= |-|Saturn= |-|Tunguska Entity= Summary The Isu, also known to humanity variously as Those Who Came Before, the First Civilization, or the Precursors, and classified as Homo sapiens divinus by Abstergo Industries, are an ancient and highly-advanced species of humanoid beings who created the Pieces of Eden, as well as the human race itself. As part of their unique genetic makeup, the Isu possessed a triple-helix DNA structure and had six primary senses, as opposed to double-helix DNA sequence and five primary senses of their human creations. Another trait that distinguished the Isu from humans is that they were highly intelligent; which accounts for them living for extended long periods of time. Because of this, the Isu were responsible for creating humans to use merely as a domestic workforce. Furthermore, it is believed the Isu accomplished this task by genetically modifying several members of the Homo genus using the Pieces of Eden to make humans appear anatomically similar to the their creators, with the only differences being the height and the size of the skull. As a result, early humans were unable to comprehend the Isu for what they truly were, and they mistakenly revered and worshipped them as deities. Following the aftermath of a rebellion that was led by the Human-Isu hybrid Eve, a war broke out between the Isu and their human slaves. This war that would stretch on for ten years was coupled with the onset of what would be referred to as the "Toba catastrophe", where this event would see the Isu gradually decline and ultimately become extinct. Despite this, the legacy of the Isu lived on for thousands of years in various myths and legends, becoming the basis of many human religious ideals from Abrahamic to Polytheistic religions. Some of the Pieces of Eden managed to survive the initial catastrophe, and they became a pivotal desire for both the Templar Order and the Assassin Brotherhood, who both waged a war of their own for the Pieces. In modern times, the Abstergo Industries' Álvaro Gramática, in his capacity as Director of Research of the Future Technology, intended to slowly clone the Isu back into existence using the Pieces of Eden collected by the company over time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-B to 7-A, possibly far higher Name: Isu, The First Civilization, The Ones Who Came Before, The Precursors Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Varies Age: Unknown, Varies, but they lived far longer than genetically-enhanced human beings Classification: Homo sapiens divinus (by Abstergo), Ancient humanoid civilization, creators of the human race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Possesses Eagle Vision, just like their hybrid descendants, allowing them to revisit and perfectly recreate past events, reveal a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, see through walls, pinpoint objects of interest, pass on information to other Eagle Vision users, detect poisons and so on, and anyone with their powers are easily capable of predicting attacks moments before their occurence, even those with precognitive powers usually tend to never succeed against them in a fight), Master Martial Artists (Was experienced in every single form of unarmed combat recognizable by modern human beings. Even the science division was trained in the arts of the deadly weapons in case of war), Clairvoyance, Precognition (Could easily and accurately foresee future events without the use of their technology, and could even look back at past events), Data Manipulation (As souls, the Isu were capable of living eternally as bits of data until such the time came to resurrect themselves once more), Weapon Mastery (Had built weapons far more advanced than modern-day weaponry and could also wield both their own and human weapons without issue. Also built the same weapons as modern-day humans, like tanks and handguns, for example, albeit with far more advanced technology), Information Manipulation, Hacking, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Preparation, Supergenius Intelligence, Indomitable Will, Technopathy (Isu can psionically manipulate and command the Pieces of Eden as well as their constructs such as the their Temples with merely a thought) and thousands of other abilities and skillsets (As the creator of the human race, the Isu themselves are capable of doing anything their creations and descendants could), Soul Manipulation and Possession (Via various methods and even as souls), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should be resistant to their own weapons like their hybrid descendants. Should possess the same amounts of resistances as their creations) | All previous abilities, plus Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Durability Negation, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase one's power levels via several Pieces of Eden, with most of the boosts being permanent, except in the case of the Shroud of Eden), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-High, possibly even higher, could essentially create new bodies, though what method was used is unknown), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Time Manipulation and Time Travel (The Isu were capable of building technology to travel through and alter time, but it proved to be too dangerous, so they abandoned it), Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku (With the Koh-i-Noor, Apple of Eden and a few other weapons), Life Absorption, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Seismic Manipulation, Hacking, Plasma Manipulation (With their standard handguns), Technological Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping and Matter Manipulation (Aletheia stated that the equations Pythagoras studied in Atlantis were the equations of reality itself, and that the Isu had plans to alter it to their own liking. Apples of Eden can easily turn thought into reality with enough concentration), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-High via the Shroud of Eden), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, as long as one wouldn't willingly pass on the Staff of Hermes to their successors, one would still remain alive even after physically separating from it. Some Isu members have cursed themselves or have been cursed to be reborn in new bodies at any given time), Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using an Apple of Eden, The Staff of Hermes can also be transmuted into any kind of desired object, like a lantern) and various other abilities Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Considerably superior to their hybrid descendants like Connor, Ezio, Bayek, Jacob, Desmond Miles, Kassandra, Alexios, Adam, Eve and the like, who are generally this strong. Even large animals virtually had no chance against them in close-quarter-combat even without weapons) | At least City level+ to Mountain level (Their technology is capable of preventing an earthquake that is a magnitude 8.5-9, which would require this much energy), possibly far higher (The Isu were studying the secrets of the universe and were planning to alter it to their own liking). Can negate durability with many of their inventions Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of casually reacting to their own weapon's energy blasts at point-blank range as if it was second nature for them and fighting other foes who could do the same. Also fought against those who used Pieces of Eden against them, like the Shroud. Should at the very least be swifter than their hybrid descendants) | At least Supersonic, possibly far higher (Their technology is far superior to anything modern humans have made, and as such, are easily faster than most modern-day firearms. Pieces of Eden in Isu hands operate much better and more efficiently than in hybrid or Sage hands), even higher with other tech (Also wielded firearms, and although to what scale is unknown, they would nevertheless be far superior to their standard equipment. Can effortlessly cover planets like Earth within mere seconds with their best tech) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be superior to the likes of Connor and Bayek. Should easily be stronger than the strongest of humans, animals and primates) | At least Class 5, possibly far higher (Should be even stronger than their base forms) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level | At least Planet level (The Eye created a shield that covered Earth and brushed off the Sun's deadly coronal mass ejections, thus saving the planet from the 2012 cataclysm), possibly far higher Stamina: Extremely High. Infinite with the Staff of Hermes Range: Extended melee range (Were larger than normal humans on average), higher with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with firearms | Hundreds of kilometers to at least Planetary (Could easily cover the Earth with a protective shield to ward off deadly coronal mass ejections of the Sun in 2012), possibly far higher Standard Equipment: Various Pieces of Eden, anything they could use to their advantage, advanced machinery and much more Intelligence: Supergenius Intellect (The Isu possess natural intellects that are extremely advanced and far beyond that of human beings, allowing them to create accurate predictions of the future without much effort. They were capable of creating highly advanced technology known as Pieces of Eden and constructs such as the Grand Temple, Atlantis, the Forge of Hephaistos or the Vatican Vault, and even created the human race to serve them. The Isu were even capable of building technology that could alter the universe to their own liking. The Isu were so smart that they were capable of multitasking thousands of complex calculations and considered it to be merely daydreaming) Weaknesses: None notable other than the fact that they would lose their immortality and instantly die once they willingly pass on the Staff to their next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from them (However, both entities will have to maintain contact with the Staff at the same time for this to happen). Key: Individually | Technologically Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Information Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Hax Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Plasma Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blade Users Category:Science Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Firearm users Category:Danmaku Users